


Various Drabbles

by Alisanne, Celandine, r_grayjoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_grayjoy/pseuds/r_grayjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to prompts offered by my FList. *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Various Drabbles

**Title:** Various Drabbles  
 **Authors:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/) , [](http://celandineb.insanejournal.com/profile)[**celandineb**](http://celandineb.insanejournal.com/) , [](http://medawyn.insanejournal.com/profile)[**medawyn**](http://medawyn.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://r-grayjoy.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://r-grayjoy.insanejournal.com/)**r_grayjoy**  
 **Rating:** G to PG  
 **Pairing:** various  
 **Summary:** Written in response to prompts offered by my FList. *g*  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 9  
 **Genres:** Mostly humor and erotica.  
 **Warnings:** An obsession with the Ministry Ball? ;)  
 **A/N:** This was a hoot to do, and thanks to everyone who offered prompts!  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not ours. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

Gifted Singer (Drapery; singing; for [](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/profile)[**lilyseyes**](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/))

~

“Fa la la la la!” The sound quavered over the soothing noise of the shower.

Harry rolled his eyes as Severus sighed audibly.

“Oi,” hollered Harry over the noise, “put a sock in it!”

“I’ll have you know that my mother always told me I was gifted singer,” called back Draco, resuming the Christmas carols.

“There’s no arguing with that,” muttered Harry to Severus.

“Perhaps we should convince him to put his mouth to better use,” returned Severus with a wicked grin.

Harry didn’t lose a moment as he scrambled out of his shirt on the way to the bathroom.

~

Wizarding Wear (Snarry; clothes; for [](http://aeryun.insanejournal.com/profile)[**aeryun**](http://aeryun.insanejournal.com/))

~

“I look ridiculous in this!”

The bathroom door opened and Harry emerged in a cloud of steam, tugging the green silk robe across his shoulders.

Severus reached out to turn his lover around. “It think it looks rather elegant,” he commented, smoothing his hand down Harry’s back.

“It’s a little chilly for January, isn’t it?”

“Are you or are you not a wizard?” smirked Severus over Harry’s shoulder.

Harry turned in his lover’s arms. “Are you sure you want to go to the Ministry’s New Year’s Eve Ball?” he asked as Severus’ hand slipped over the curve of his ass.

~

 

Tit for Tat (Kingsley/Charlie; kilt; [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/))

~

“So, will you do it?”

Charlie caught his breath, trying to remember what the original question had been. The hand tweaking his nipple was distracting him.

“Why do you want me to wear a kilt to the Ministry’s New Year’s ball again?” asked Charlie, wrapping his hand around Kingsley’s arm.

“Because I want to sit next to you at dinner and know that all I have to do is slide my hand up your thigh to get a fistful.”

Charlie grunted. “I’ll do it on one condition. You have to wear that dragonhide collar I gave you for your birthday.”

~

Before the Ball (Bill/Neville; kisses; for [](http://unbroken-halo.insanejournal.com/profile)[**unbroken_halo**](http://unbroken-halo.insanejournal.com/))

~

“I don’t think we have time for this.”

“We always have time for this,” responded Bill, kneeling next to the bed. With careful hands he slipped the stocking over Neville’s toe, straightening the seam solicitously.

Inch by careful inch he unrolled the sheer black silk, kissing each patch of skin along the way before he covered it. Neville was panting when Bill reached the back of his knee.

Just before they got too distracted, Bill smoothed the final bit of fabric, fingers lingering as he fastened the suspenders.

“We don’t want to be late for the Ministry’s New Year’s Ball.”

~

Once a Year (Regulus/Remus; golden syrup; [](http://blpaintchart.insanejournal.com/profile)[**blpaintchart**](http://blpaintchart.insanejournal.com/))

~

“Another year stuck back here while the Ministry fetes the New Year,” grumbled Regulus. “And we don’t even get anything to eat.”

“You’re a portrait,” soothed Remus, used to Regulus’ complaining.

“I miss food,” whined Regulus. “Jacket potatoes with cheese, cornish pasties, flapjacks with golden syrup….” he trailed off.  
“At least this year they got a better band,” commented Remus.

“Anyone would be better than Justin Finch Fletchley and the Sugar Quills,” groused Regulus.

“Now, now, Regulus, the New Year comes but once a year. And you know Harry always comes to say hello.”

“Maybe the brat’ll bring a cocktail.”

~

Unexpected Gift (Percy/Harry; pomegranate; [](http://emiime.insanejournal.com/profile)[**emiime**](http://emiime.insanejournal.com/))

~

Percy watched despondently as Harry stole a sip of Draco’s pomegranate martini. Percy was happy for Harry but envied Harry his two lovers when he had none.

He glanced around the ballroom, thinking no one would miss him if he left before midnight. Giving his glass to a passing house-elf, he edged towards the door. A final glance in Harry’s direction made him pause, as Harry was moving toward him.

“Percy,” Harry called when he was close enough to be heard. “Did you know you are standing under the mistletoe?”

Before Percy could reply, Harry had kissed his cheek.

~

 

The Other Side (Harry/Draco; whispers; [](http://sdk.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.insanejournal.com/))

~

“Percy looks lonely,” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear as he stole a drink of his lover’s martini.

Draco looked across the ballroom, picking the red-head out amid the sea of wizards in dress robes. “The Ministry is becoming indiscriminate with their invitations,” returned Draco.

“That’s beside the point,” said Harry, still watching Percy.

“He’s standing under some mistletoe,” observed Draco. “You should go give him a kiss.”

“But...” sputtered Harry, turning his head to see Draco’s eyes.

“I’ll go find Severus while you’re gone,” said Draco, shoving Harry in Percy’s direction. “Just don’t forget to come back,” he grinned.

~

Last Dance (Bill/Neville; stockings; [](http://angela-snape.insanejournal.com/profile)[**angela_snape**](http://angela-snape.insanejournal.com/))

~

Neville enjoyed the way his legs felt in the stockings as he danced with Bill.

“I’m glad you suggested I wear these,” murmured Neville. “And no one knows, since my dress robes cover them.”

“Looks like Harry’s going traditional under his robes,” Bill responded.

Neville blushed, catching a glimpse of Harry’s assets as he elbowed his way across the ballroom.

“Your brother and Kingsley look happy together, too,” said Neville twirling past Draco and Severus.

“Yes,” said Bill, “did you see King ogling Charlie’s legs in that kilt?”

“Why do I feel like the prude in this crowd?” asked Neville.

~

  
*the only one that we couldn't make fit into our impromptu Ministry Ball theme...

Lost and Found (Ron/Neville; thong; [](http://kaellite.insanejournal.com/profile)[**kaellite**](http://kaellite.insanejournal.com/))

~

Ron escaped the biting December wind, ducking into Greenhouse Three. “Hey, Neville,” he called to his friend wrestling with the Venomous Tentacula, “you seen my herbology book? I think I left it here this morning.”

Neville’s reply was inaudible, so Ron picked his way to the back. Something bright red caught his eye.

“What’s this?” he asked, picking up the lacy object.

“That looks like a thong,” commented Neville, rounding the corner of the bench.

“A what?” squeaked Ron, dropping the offending garment.

“Like this,” replied Neville, lifting his robes to reveal a black leather thong.

Ron’s mouth went dry.

~


End file.
